


reeling through the midnight streets

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: Out of nowhere, it becomes a thing: after any tough call, after any stressful moment in their personal lives, they share chamomile tea and unwind together. (Or, missing scenes where TK and Marjan grow even closer when nobody else is around, before becoming one of the dynamic duos of Ladder 126).*Lone Star Week, Day 2:Great Dynamics.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand
Comments: 29
Kudos: 170
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week, 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	reeling through the midnight streets

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so i adore tk and marjan's friendship in the show even if it hasn't really been explored too much, and this is my attempt at showing their dynamic developing throughout the course of the first season. the title comes from _ribs_ by lorde. 
> 
> come say hi over on [tumblr!!](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

"Um, hey." 

Marjan startles a little when TK rests a hand down across from her, leaning his weight against the picnic table tucked away behind the firehouse. Trying to push the stresses of the day away, she schools her expression into one of casual confidence — a feeling she doesn't usually have to try so hard to feel — as she smiles a little, gesturing for him to join her. TK takes up her offer, sitting across from Marjan and folding his hands atop the table. She's noticed over the past couple days just how much he seems to fidget, and that doesn't change now as he taps his fingers against the wood grain of the table, before curling them into loose fists just to keep himself moving in some capacity. She also notices that tonight, he kind of looks like shit; he has thumbprints of bruising under his eyes and when he looks at her expectantly, she clocks the way he nervously and absentmindedly chews on his bottom lip. 

She's still trying to figure him out. Fuck, Marjan's trying to figure _everyone_ out, still, and she really hasn't had the time to do so after her hectic move to Texas barely a week ago. 

Finally, she takes the bait, and speaks first. 

"How'd you know I was out here?" Marjan asks, because she was sure she'd crept out of the bunks without disturbing anyone, always light on her feet when she needed to be. Anyways, the crew generally tries to maintain as much of a sleep schedule as they can on these twenty-four hour shifts — she assumed that if anyone _did_ happen to notice her absence, they'd quickly succumb to the pull to fall back asleep. The fact that TK sought her out when he could've just gone back to bed probably says something about who he is, especially since she's had fairly limited one-on-one interactions with him. 

She'd heard Judd's comments about him being the coach's son, about him being big-headed, but she hadn't had a good enough read on him yet to make those snap judgements. And now she's not so sure that the older man had been right about him. 

Marjan tries to shove down her emotions at her mother's call earlier this afternoon; her voice had been thick with tears as she tried to assure Marjan that she and her father were supportive of the move, even though she knows it's ripping them apart on the inside for their only daughter to abruptly move almost twenty hours away. With the memories of her mother's voice, she also shoves down the whirring thoughts that initially drove her to seek out some comfort under the stars, resolving to deal with them later. Now she focuses her attention on TK, who's still drumming his thumb along the edge of the table, waiting for him to respond. 

"I woke up and you were gone from your bunk and I, uh, I wanted to make sure you were okay?" TK phrases it like a question, and when Marjan cocks a brow at him, he sighs. "Fine. I _did_ really notice that you were gone, but I've been coming out here a lot since we moved. I can't seem to sit still." 

Marjan nods because she understands. She's got a knot rooting itself in her chest that's starting to grow with love for her team, but there's so much to constantly process. Being in a new state, in a firehouse under the scrutiny of every other team in the city as they rebuild — it's a lot. She understands the appeal of a quiet moment alone, and she's always felt comforted by the shining presence of the moon. Maybe it's the childhood memories, her father telling her that even when he went on long trips she didn't fully understand for work, they'd always be able to look up and see the same night sky; _we will always have the moon,_ he'd say, and she's certain that she's carried that with her all throughout her adulthood. Marjan roughly clears her throat, and rests her chin against her palm. 

"Anything I can help with?" Marjan asks, and TK rubs at his neck. He looks like he wants to flee, but she does want to take advantage of this moment. She knows she could use a friend, a true one — and judging by the quiet apprehension TK carries himself with, she's pretty sure that TK could use one, too. Even just for tonight. She pushes further, adding: "I'm told I give great advice, you know."

TK huffs a little laugh when she smiles at him. "It's not any one thing, really. I'm just...I'm trying to get used to a new place." 

Marjan knows he's skirting around the truth. He doesn't quite meet her eyes, instead focused on the engravings on the table. She opens her mouth to press him for more, when he starts speaking while still tracing one half of a roughly etched heart with his fingertip. 

"What about you? I don't really know anybody in our line of work that passes up on the chance to get some sleep on a quiet night," TK finally meets her gaze, surprisingly earnest in his sudden openness. "Are _you_ okay?" 

"I don't believe I've heard about your advice-giving credentials, yet," Marjan teases, smiling wider when TK rolls his eyes and seemingly tries to press his lips together to hide a grin of his own. 

"I used to be a sponge during my therapy sessions in New York. I've been the counsellor among my friends since I was fifteen, Marwani," TK quickly shoots back, and Marjan lifts her hands in mock surrender even though he starts laughing a little by the end of his spiel. "So. _Spill._ " 

Marjan hesitates, and TK's eyes soften. 

"If you want to, you know. You don't have to," he adds quietly, and that makes her trust him even more. 

"I'm just homesick, I guess. Like you," Marjan says, fiddling a little with the cuff of her shirt. "My parents and I were so close that suddenly not being able to drive five minutes to see them is messing with my head." 

TK nods as she speaks. "I miss more about the city than I thought I would. Even if I'm happy that I get this new start with my dad, and you guys." 

"I miss having chamomile tea with my mom," Marjan says suddenly, TK's eyes crinkling at the corners as he leans forward to listen while she reminisces. "Whenever I was worried about a test at school, or any stupid little thing, she'd pour us some tea and we'd just sit together and be able to relax." 

They sit in the quiet glow of Marjan's memory, until TK suddenly stands, saying "I'll be right back," before moving so quickly that Marjan doesn't get a word in edgewise. 

She glances at her phone and a sad smile pulls at the corners of her mouth as she takes in the background — a photo of her parents flanking her, smiling with pride after she'd graduated the fire academy. Marjan cranes her neck to try and figure out where TK ran off to, before he comes back into view with two steaming mugs.

Marjan can't help but to let out a little laugh when one is placed down in front of her, and the sweet and earthy notes of the familiar aroma waft up to her nose. A chill runs down her back as she's instantly thrown back to three weeks ago, five months ago, ten years ago — every time she needed this with her mom she was there, no matter what, and she fights back the burning in her eyes when looks back at TK, who has chosen to sit next to her this time around. 

"We're going to sit here and drink our tea," TK says, bringing his own mug closer, "and wallow in our homesickness together. It can become our own little tradition." 

They clink their mugs, and Marjan is overwhelmed when the faintest hint of honey meets her lips — a perfect touch from TK. She takes a few more sips before she squeezes TK's shoulder. "I think that you're onto something here, Strand." 

* * *

In all honesty, it takes _maybe_ five minutes of knowing Marjan for TK to know that he'll love her forever. 

He's biting back a smile the whole time he and his dad interview her; the moment she cocks her chin up and exudes this sort of indescribable confidence as she tells them that she's allergic to poor leadership, TK knows that she belongs on their team. And while he immediately feels a connection with the rest of the team, maybe save for Judd, in the beginning, the dynamic that is forged between himself and Marjan is unparalleled. 

But it quickly becomes something deeper. 

After their first moonlit conversation, and several more whenever there's a particularly stressful call or either of them are stuck in their heads, they've grown so close that it spills into how they work together. And he figures that it makes sense in some abstract way: they're the closest in age compared to the others, they both love teasing the shit out of everyone around them, and Marjan trusts him enough to tell him that she's bisexual. Another thing that brings them closer is the fact that the rest of the team knows them as the adrenaline junkies, always a little too willing to jump into action to save someone, and so it makes their bond most noticeable in the field. 

They develop a wordless mode of communication. And when TK gets a little reckless on a call, she'll pull him back to his senses; when she talks about doing something a little too risky, even for her, he's able to talk her out of it until another means of rescue can be discussed. By now, TK would put his life on the line for any and all of the people on the team, and so he doesn't even think about it when he sees Marjan stuck chest-deep in fucking _corn,_ of all things. 

They make it out. But afterwards, the tension could be cut with a knife, and when TK finds Marjan nursing a cup of chamomile in their usual spot, he sighs and plops down across from her. 

"I'm never looking at corn the same way again," TK says, instead of a proper greeting. Marjan snorts in agreement, though she's still focused on her tea. 

It's earlier than usual since their shift is almost over, and he squints at his friend as the sunlight bares down on them. Marjan still hasn't said anything. 

TK chews on the inside of his cheek. "Is everything okay? I feel like you're pissed at me." 

"Not at you," Marjan quickly says, meeting his eyes to show her sincerity. It also reveals a layer of sadness that TK isn't used to applying to the woman. "I'm just angry at the situation, I guess. I just didn't think about real-world consequences again." 

"Wait, does this have to do with—"

"I really don't want to talk about it, TK, if that's okay," Marjan cuts him off, and TK tries to tamper down the sudden urge he feels to push her to talk because he doesn't want to put himself in a place where he has no real grounds to say anything. His phone vibrates in his pocket and his dad's name comes up, requesting a quick chat in his office, and he groans. 

"Shit, hey, my dad wants to talk," TK says, running a hand down his face as he pockets his phone again. Marjan nods, ready to brush their strained conversation off, when he taps the table a couple of times as he tries to find the words. "I just—Marj, I want you to know that you can trust me. With whatever. Even if you need to talk and need me to shut up and listen." 

"I know," Marjan's sincere as she says it, and TK nods once, offering her a small smile before he jogs toward the bay doors. 

(Marjan doesn't talk to him because she doesn't have the words, either, for what's happened because of that stupid video. Marjan doesn't talk to him because she saw his little scrap with Judd, and he's been radiating with a jittery, on-edge energy for most of the shift, and she doesn't want them to feed each other's sour moods. Marjan doesn't talk to him because she doesn't know yet that they'll eventually become inseparable). 

* * *

It's been raining for most of the day, as it has been for the past week, almost like the storm that ripped through Austin has left some aftershocks. 

Because of it, they're forced to convene in the little breakfast nook in the kitchen when they inevitably meet up at one in the morning. It feels like a childhood sleepover in so many ways; in the way it feels like they're sneaking around even though they're grown-ass adults, the way the nighttime seems to make it feel like they're roaming around in some in-between state. They're all still trying to help out Paul after his heartbreak, and TK's pretty sure that the dancing a couple nights ago has brightened his mood a little, but he's still just a little off. 

Another sleepover element quickly comes into play when TK offhandedly mentions that he brought leftovers from Carlos' place, and they crack open the tupperware container in the dead of night. TK's carefully tiptoeing into talking about this... _thing,_ he has going on with Carlos, and while Paul got a first-hand look at their antics and showed nothing but support, Marjan's mostly hearing it from him, and nods along to what he's saying. 

"Well, I have to say that you lucked out in the boyfriend territory," Marjan says, her words muffled around the tamale she's just bitten into. "He's a keeper. Especially if he cooks like this." 

"He is," TK smiles a little, but he quickly clarifies when she says that word. "But he's not my boyfriend." 

Marjan looks at him with bewilderment, bringing her thumb to her mouth as she sucks some runaway filling, trying to savour every last bite. "What the hell do you mean, he's not your boyfriend? I feel like you're always hanging out together, because you're _never_ available when I want to see you outside of work." 

She says it very pointedly, and TK shrinks a little into his seat. 

"Hey, that one time it was _you_ who was oh-so busy when I wanted to hang out," TK says, trying to deflect, but Marjan's too smart for him. She makes a face and practically burns holes into his head with the intensity with which she uses to stare at him. He sighs, and picks up a napkin. "Look. We're taking things slow. Ever since I had that situation with my ex I'm just—I'm not there yet." 

Marjan's really the only one he's opened up to about Alex so far, in some minuscule way, not yet ready to touch on the overdose. But she seems to gather that there's more to the stories he tells her of his life in New York, and now she clocks the tone of his voice, and turns to face him more.

"Even if he's a dreamboat," Marjan says, lighthearted and knowing that he needs a distraction from the tough conversations.

TK smirks a little as he adds: "And is good with his hands." 

" _And_ makes you homemade tamales after a shift," Marjan continues, nudging him good-naturedly with her shoulder as she makes a point by bringing another forkful to her mouth, before they both fall into a fit of laughter that they try to keep quiet. She looks t him when they're done eating, and are both sitting on top of the island while waiting for the kettle. "You're allowed to have feelings for him, you know. Even if you're going slow." 

"I know," TK says, like he's been thinking about this exact thing for days. "I just don't want to fuck it up."

"Hey, you won't. And Carlos is a good guy as far as I can tell. Just keep seeing where things go. As long as I'm still your favourite, of course," Marjan mutters, not able to help the grin that spreads across her face when TK drops his head against her shoulder for a brief moment. 

"Obviously," TK smiles, moving to look her in the eye. "There's no replacing you." 

"Glad to hear it, dude," Marjan says, laughing a little when he pulls away with an indignant look on his face as she tries to ruffle his hair. 

* * *

The house fire is more of a pain in the ass than they'd expected. 

Marjan and TK are sent in when a mother starts crying in a heap on the lawn that her husband is still inside, trying to get their twins out of their bedroom. While the others all start on taming the flames, the so-called dynamic duo of Ladder 126 have come up with a plan in thirty seconds, already heading into the house as they keep one another in their line of vision.

Only, there’s more falling debris than had been anticipated, and even when they call out to the man and his children, they’re trying to come up with countless backup ideas. 

They find the family, woozy from smoke inhalation but still somewhat alert, and TK locks eyes with Marjan as they wordlessly confirm with each other what they both know: it’s going to be a shitshow, getting out of here. 

“We do this together,” Marjan says, as she plucks one of the girls up and gets ready to carry her out. TK has the other little one in his arms, the dad already wedged between them so they can all get out as easily and swiftly as possible. 

“Together,” TK nods in agreement, gesturing to the door in front of them that is their only blockade from the roaring flames just outside; the same ones that they’ll have to get through to get back to the other end of the house. “I’m following your lead.” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Marjan jokes, before they lock eyes and start making their way out. TK’s softly talking to the little girl in his arms, who is starting to whimper in fear, as they all follow Marjan’s steps exactly as she finds them a path, like she always does. 

But there’s a decision to make: either they go straight toward the front door, and risk their weight against the already weak floor they’d passed through already, or go through an untested part of the house when the man confirms there's a large patio door. Marjan nods at TK because he’s on the same wavelength as her, and they immediately start briskly walking toward the side door. 

They get the family out together. And TK grins and hugs her back when Marjan curls her arms around him, a new development in their friendship that’s gone so far beyond tea to unwind. It’s become a lifeline, one he’s latched onto ferociously and refuses to let go of. 

* * *

Marjan finds herself hesitating, as she has been for the last five minutes. 

Carlos reluctantly slipped away a little while ago because he had a shift, and Marjan was tossing and turning so much at home that she eventually made her way here on instinct. The lights are too bright in the hallways and the scent of bleach and sterilizing cleaner hits her nose immediately, harsh as she tries to keep herself focused on working up the courage to step inside. Shifting her weight, Marjan finally shakes her head at herself and moves forward to sit next to TK's bed. 

He hasn't woken up yet. It's only been two days, and she knows that the doctors are expecting a full recovery, but it's still enough to let fear coil up in her stomach. Cap's been around, running into the station to grab paperwork as a distraction, even though he made Judd their temporary captain, and every time she's gotten a look at him he looks so stressed an exhausted. Marjan bites down on her bottom lip as she sits on the edge of her seat, roughly clearing her throat before actually bringing herself to look at TK. 

And he looks...wrong. _Alive,_ which she's beyond thankful for, but he's pale and his face is thin and the heavy packing over the wound in his chest is so thick it practically protrudes from the hospital gown. Her field medic training kicks in as she glances over to read the monitor, but her stomach clenches up again when she even thinks of the possibility of her best friend never waking up again. And then Marjan has to stop, because _best friend_ is new. Of course she loves TK, she loves her whole team like they're her family because they _are,_ but it has taken this moment for Marjan to realize how much she's come to treasure her friendship with him.

Marjan's seen the others talk to him. She leans forward and places one of the paper cups of chamomile on the bedside table, before curling her fingers around her own lukewarm tea. 

"I know it's kind of stupid," she says aloud, taking in the wires poking out of TK's hand and the nasal cannula and the incessant beeping that is the only other sound filling the room. She fiercely tells herself not to cry, that he's going to be okay. "I couldn't give up on tradition, though." 

She dunks the teabag in her own cup a couple of times before twirling the string around her finger, feeling completely restless. Marjan suddenly feels the pull to move closer, and so she does, the chair legs scraping against the linoleum until she's finally close enough to reach over and take TK's hand. 

"Don't give up, TK," Marjan whispers, squeezing his fingers, silently praying for him to squeeze hers back. 

He doesn't. But she sits back in her chair and holds his hand until there's nothing left in her cup but the dregs, and Owen comes into view through the large window near the door. Marjan gives one more squeeze before heading out, offering her captain a quick nod before getting out of the hospital as quickly as possible. 

* * *

"I think you're my best friend," she finally tells him one night, back under the stars. TK's been back at work for exactly a week and with every call they handle she's brought back to that night they almost lost him. She's quickly realized that they aren't promised enough time on earth, and she won't hide what she's thinking anymore. She tracks the movements of his face, the way the corner of his mouth quirks up in a smile, as she adds: "Even if you're an annoying shit, sometimes."

"Funny coincidence, Marj," TK whispers, stirring honey into their tea how they like. Marjan meets his eyes and they share a brief moment of laughter, weightless like children again. "I feel the same way." 

They bump knuckles and waggle their fingers, their own little handshake, before falling into the familiar routine. 

* * *

"So, I was thinking that we could hit up this farmer's market after lunch," Carlos says, and the rest of his words kind of turn into a blur, because TK's only been focused on the tenderness he always showers him with. Current case in point: the gentle strokes of his thumb over TK's knuckles, something he's been absentmindedly doing since he first threaded their fingers together ten minutes ago. 

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Carlos asks, but there's no bite to his words. He gives him a goofy smile that TK physically can't _not_ mirror. TK shakes his head, and Carlos chuckles as he pulls TK close to his side.

"Hey, can you blame me?" TK asks, far too innocently. 

Carlos continues to run a thumb over his knuckles, and TK zones in on the feeling. Carlos looks like he's considering what to say, smiling as he says, "Probably not." 

"Dork," TK says through a grin, pulling him in for a quick kiss. 

They eventually make it to lunch at a vegan place that Owen's been hounding them to try, and then they grab iced coffees before strolling over to the farmer's market. Carlos is talking about a recipe he wants to try and make them for dinner later, and TK feels that burst of warmth that usually comes when he thinks about or is just near Carlos. They rarely get days off together, and they're really making the best of it today. 

Carlos is chatting amicably with a woman selling an assortment of vegetables when TK's gaze drifts and catches on a familiar face at one of the neighbouring stalls. He calls out her name, and Marjan's honey-brown eyes settle on him and she brightens, saying something quickly to the vendor before strolling over to the two of them. 

"Well, if it isn't the loverboys," Marjan teases, adapting the name that was quickly blessed upon them by Judd some time ago now. 

"Hey Marjan, long time, no see," Carlos smiles brightly at her, and Marjan grins as she meets TK's eyes for half a second before moving closer to hug the slightly taller man. 

"What, no hug for me?" TK asks, feigning annoyance. His pout deepens when Marjan smiles at him and shakes her head. 

"You're not as sweet as this one," Marjan says, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she gestures toward Carlos with a nod of her head. 

"Rude," TK mutters, though he smiles back at her because he can't act like she isn't telling the truth. 

"I should let you guys go, my mom's waiting for me," Marjan says. 

"Hey, wait, your mom's in town?" TK asks, and Marjan nods as she rapidly types something into her phone. 

"She's at my place and she sent me to get some ingredients, and if I'm not back with them soon she'll make me cook," Marjan's eyes twinkle with a humorous glint, the entirety of her body language screaming general happiness. "I'll see you guys around." 

"Bye, Marj," TK says, beaming because she finally puts on a show about hugging him. She waves to Carlos and heads back to the stand she'd just been at, before heading out toward the main street. 

Carlos pulls him close again, comfortably throwing his arm around TK's shoulders. "She's the best." 

TK's sure there's some sort of a story, there; he's heard through Carlos that practically the entire team started bonding with him after they'd spent time together in TK's hospital room, and Marjan especially latched onto the opportunity to get to know him better. 

But all he can say is, "she really is," because it's the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know what you think!!


End file.
